I would have loved you all my life
by The noble one
Summary: What if they were more than just mates? My spin on Journey's End


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, this is all the result of my imagination. This fic is un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine.

**I would have loved you all my life**

'No. Please no. I promised you forever. Stay away from me Doctor, I won't let you do this to me.'

'Donna, please. I have to do this, you know that. We both know what will happen if I don't - your mind will burn up.'

'I'd rather die than let you take away my memories. Are you listening spaceman? I'd. rather. die. I can't go back, please don't make me go back. All these amazing things I've seen - you have no right to take them away from me. We're the DoctorDonna. We were – I was supposed to be with you forever, travelling in the TARDIS with the man I love…I didn't even meant to fall in love with you but I did and I thought I meant more to you. Guess I was wrong. I'm just a replacement for you, aren't I?'

'Donna, stop –'

'No, I won't, not this time, not about this. I truly believed that you loved me. Stupid, thick Donna Noble for believing that I meant something to you.'

'You d-'

'Yeah, best mates, partners in crime, that's us; but I had to ruin it, like I ruin everything in my life. I had to ruin the best friendship I've ever had. I had to fall for a long streak of nothing, an outer space dunce who's still in love with someone else. Tell me something doctor, all those nights we spent together, was that out of pity? Was that it? Did you pity me, good old Donna who probably hasn't had a shag in too long? What did you think? I'll just sleep with her, she won't mind? I must have giving you quite the scare when things didn't go according to plan, with me telling you that I loved you. Did you even think of me when we were- never mind, I don't even want to know. At least now I can pretend you did. Oh wait! I can't, because you want to take everything away from me and dispose of me like I'm –'

'ENOUGH! Now you listen to me Donna Noble and you listen very carefully. Do you think I want this? Do you honestly believe you meant so little to me? That I'm capable of using you? Seeing you as a replacement for Rose? Because that's what you think happened, don't you? That I pretended you were Rose? Well you're wrong, Donna Noble from Chiswick, London, Earth. You're so wrong. Every time we kissed I was thinking about you, every time we made love I was thinking about you and how gorgeous you are. Rasillon, Donna don't you know how beautiful you are? How you drove me insane with your smile and your body and _that hair_? I'm doing this because I care. Enough people have sacrificed themselves in order to save me or gotten hurt because of me, I won't let that happen to you, I can't let that happen to you. Donna, please, I have no choice.'

'Yes, you do.'

'Watching you die in my arms while your mind slowly burns up is not an option Donna.'

'Well taking away my memories isn't an option for me, spaceman.'

'Donna…Think about it. You'll be home with your granddad and your mom perhaps even find someone you want to marry with, have children with - and most importantly you'll live.'

'But I don't want to go back. I don't want to be a temp, marrying the first man who's nice to me. As you know, that didn't turn out very well the last time. I want to be with you, travel through time and space. Please don't make me go back. I'd miss it too much, I – I'd miss you too much.'

'You can't miss something you can't remember.'

'No but you'll remember. You'll remember everything and I think it might break you.'

'I'll treasure every single moment we've had Donna, I promise you that, my brilliant earth girl.'

'So what'll happen next? You take away my memories and that's it? Gone Donna? Just a distant memory or a story to tell to your next companion?

'Oh, no Donna. You're so much more; you're the most important woman in the whole of creation. We're all stories in the end, Donna, and your story will live on forever. Children will learn about the DoctorDonna who saved their planet many, _many_ years ago. You'll never be forgotten Donna, not by them and certainly not by me.'

'Just promise me one thing doctor. When I'm gone –'

'Donna.'

'No, let me finish, please. When I'm gone, don't stay alone. You deserve someone, someone with whom you can share all of this. Open your hearts for them, please promise me that.'

'I – I promise.'

'Good. Now if we're going to do this, do it now before I change my mind.'

'Donna Noble, you were brilliant - and we really did have the best of times.'

'I love you spaceman.'

'And I love you earthgirl. Goodbye.'


End file.
